


Mistletoe

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas, Buddiemas, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Time seems to slow down as Buck watches Eddie’s hand– the one holding the mistletoe– move above their heads while he feels the other one grab the front of his sweatshirt. With a firm tug, Eddie pulls him closer. Their bodies are pressing against one another, and Buck’s head spins, overwhelmed by the heat coming from Eddie’s body, the dark look in his eyes, and… just Eddie himself. Buck realizes that if there’s ever going to be a right time, this is it. All doubts are gone as he loses himself in his friend’s eyes. He leans in, holding his best friend’s face between his hands and…“Ow!”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Mistletoe
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Buck thought confessing his feelings to his best friend would be easy.

After everything they went through– the bombing, the tsunami, the lawsuit– their friendship is stronger than ever. There is no doubt that the bond they share is a special one, unbreakable and soulful. It took time to get it there, but Buck feels more connected to Eddie than he’s ever been to anyone else.

His best friend has seen him at his worst, and he’s still here. Eddie believed in him when Buck couldn’t believe in himself anymore, trusted him when Buck didn’t deserve it, and forgave him when Buck had a hard time forgiving himself. Before him, no one had ever showed so much compassion, trust, and faith in him– not even his own parents– so it feels strange and unfamiliar but oh so good, so much that it fills his entire body with warmth and makes his heart leap in his chest.

Buck isn’t clueless, he knows everyone thinks about him as this funny, young, irresponsible man, and he’s fine with that– he is all of those things, after all. But that’s not all there is about him. Abby taught him that. Their relationship helped Buck grow up and settle down, helped him become a man. His friendship with Eddie– and Christopher– is helping him become a better man, a good one. For the first time in his life he can look at his reflection without thinking about his insecurities so much. Buck likes the person he is.

The first time he thinks he might have feelings for Eddie, Buck ignores it. The man had recently joined the 118. He was still in a relationship with Abby even if he hardly knew where she was anymore, and he was talking to Maddie about Eddie, telling her what a great dad he is, when she commented on him having a boy crush on the new recruit. Buck only realized he didn’t deny it hours later when he was laying in bed.

The second time, doubts settled in his chest. His relationship with Eddie had evolved into a friendship, and he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Abby wouldn’t come back. He’s helping his sister move into her new apartment with Chimney and Eddie when she blurts out, “He is so cute.” The fact that Buck thought she was talking about Eddie said a lot about what was going on in his head.

The third time, certainty hit him. Eddie is his best friend, he’s moved on from Abby, and this time Maddie wasn’t involved. It was one of those nights that Eddie and Christopher saved Buck from loneliness. They were eating pizza while a movie played on the big TV screen, Christopher settled between the two men on the couch, and Buck caught himself thinking about how that was how he wants to spend the rest of his life– with them.

Once he accepted his feelings, Buck couldn’t think about anything else. He loves Eddie– he’s never been more sure about anything in his life. It feels so right, so great and wonderful, and his heart beats louder than it ever has. Buck doesn’t think he can keep his feelings for himself for long, but he waits for the right time to confess his love to his best friend. If that time doesn’t come, Buck tells himself it has nothing to do with how scared he is, it’s just how life is. Eventually, he’s not sure why, Buck stops lying to himself and decides that he’s done waiting. If he wants “the right time”– whatever that means– to occur, he’s going to make it happen. Christmas seems to be the perfect occasion for it.

That day, the team is working, and it’s been bringing everyone’s mood down for days, killing their Christmas spirits, so Buck decides to do something. Maybe it’s a way to make it up for the whole lawsuit, but he doesn’t think much about it, keeping himself busy by calling Athena and getting everything ready for their surprise and coming up with his own plan. The look on his teammates’ faces when they come back to the station after a call and find their families waiting for them in the loft fills Buck’s heart with so much joy his heart might explode. But, he doesn’t lose sight of his own private plan.

As the party is in full swing– still uninterrupted by a call, which is a true Christmas miracle– and gifts are exchanged, Buck puts his plan into action. The more he approaches Eddie, the heavier the sprig of mistletoe he’s been hiding in his pocket all day becomes. Even if he keeps a smile on his face when Eddie meets his eyes, Buck feels more nervous than ever. His heart is pounding in his chest, butterflies flutter in his stomach, and his hands are shaking. He doesn’t let that stop him and reassures himself by mentally going through his escape strategy if this backfires.

“I heard we have you to thank for this,” Eddie says when he meets him by the pinball.

Buck’s hand plunges into his pocket, grasping the mistletoe inside a tight fist, and shakes his head.

“Athena did most of it.”

“But you helped,” his best friend insists raising a hand and resting it against his arm, warm and comforting. “You kept the secret and gave all of us the best Christmas present we could have imagined.”

Buck smiles softly, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks. “Eddie I–”

The words die in his throat as doubt makes his heart stop for a second. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe Buck should keep his feelings for himself and protect their friendship from unrequited love. He can’t imagine what it would mean for them– for Christopher– what it would feel like if… 

Buck stops his thoughts before they get out of control. He can’t go there, can’t back down now. So, he takes a deep breath to gather his courage and pushes his fear down.

He’s about to take the mistletoe out of his pocket when the alarm goes off, stopping him. He can’t hold back a frustrated grunt when Eddie’s hand leave his arm and they exchange a look. Eddie shrugs, an apologetic smile tugging at his lips as if he knows something important was about to happen, and Buck shakes that impression off, following the rest of the team to the trucks.

After that call, another one follows, and another, and another… until it’s time to go back to the station and end their shift. Families have left by the time they get back and the firehouse feels too empty, too silent without kids running around and people chatting happily. Buck is too exhausted to analyze how that makes his stomach clench uncomfortably. He goes through his post-shift routine like a robot switched to auto pilot. He showers, gets dressed, and before he knows it, he’s back in his apartment.

There, he doesn’t even bother to turn the lights on as he takes his jacket off and kicks his shoes off. Like most nights, going up the stairs feels like too much of an effort, so he settles on his couch and turns the TV on so his place feels a little bit less empty. Soon, he’s drifting off to sleep, exhaustion hitting him like a truck.

After what feels like seconds of rest, the doorbell rings, waking Buck up with a start. A quick glance at the clock tells him he’s been sleeping for about half an hour and he rubs the sleep off of his eyes with the heels of his hands. He reluctantly walks to the door. 

When he opens it, he expects to find Maddie on his doorstep, but it’s not her. His jaw drops in surprise as he takes in Eddie standing on his doorstep. Not that he’s not happy to see him, but he should be home with his son, not here, standing awkwardly with one of his hands hidden behind his back.

“What are you doing here?” Buck blurts out.

It comes out a bit harsher than he meant for it to, but Eddie doesn’t seem to mind. He smiles at him, his light brown eyes fixed on him but he doesn’t say anything. Buck expectantly cocks an eyebrow at him, but Eddie quickly looks away, his mouth hanging open as if hesitating.

“I… um,” he tries as his eyes meet Buck’s again, “you dropped that.”

Eddie brings the hand he’s been hiding behind his back between them, and Buck gapes at the sprig resting on his palm. 

The mistletoe. 

Buck’s heart starts beating faster as he recognizes the red ribbon around the little branch. The plant itself is in a bad shape, wilted for staying in his pocket for too long. Buck thinks about denying it’s his, playing dumb and pretending he doesn’t know what that is but decides otherwise.

“Thanks?” He says, reaching for the mistletoe.

Before he can take it from Eddie’s hand, the other man takes a step backward, putting the mistletoe behind his back again. Eddie grins at him.

“You were planning on kissing someone under the mistletoe?” His friend asks teasingly.

“Maybe,” Buck hears himself reply as he moves forward without thinking.

He waits for Eddie’s next question anxiously, his heart jumping in his chest, planning on taking his chance and being honest. But it never comes. Instead of asking who Buck was planning to kiss, his best friend takes a step forward, then another one until he completely closes the distance separating them. As they’re standing chest to chest, he looks at Buck with so much intensity that it sends a shiver down his spine.

Time seems to slow down as Buck watches Eddie’s hand– the one holding the mistletoe– move above their heads while he feels the other one grab the front of his sweatshirt. With a firm tug, Eddie pulls him closer. Their bodies are pressing against one another, and Buck’s head spins, overwhelmed by the heat coming from Eddie’s body, the dark look in his eyes, and… just Eddie himself. Buck realizes that if there’s ever going to be a right time, this is it. All doubts are gone as he loses himself in his friend’s eyes. He leans in, holding his best friend’s face between his hands and…

“Ow!”

Buck’s voice echoes in the hallways as he rubs his eyes. Caught in the moment– Buck isn’t sure if Eddie’s lowered the sprig or if it’s something else– just before he closed his eyes to kiss the man, the plant hit his face, one of its leaves ending up in his eyes, ruining the moment. Frowning, Buck snatches it from his best friend’s hand and throws it somewhere inside his apartment before turning his eyes to Eddie who’s laughing so hard he can hardly breathe. Maybe with time Buck will find it funny too, but right now he’s so embarrassed and offended he scowls at his friend, turns his heels, and closes the door of his apartment before Eddie can follow. Half a second later, someone’s pounding at his door.

“I’m sorry,” he hears Eddie apologize through the door, laughter still obvious in his voice. “Open the door.”

Buck wants to deny Eddie– keep the door shut and punish him for laughing at him, even if he’s not that mad at him. How could he be? Eddie’s laugh has become his favorite sound to hear– but his body moves on its own. As soon as he opens the door, he’s overwhelmed by Eddie’s presence again, so close, so warm, and so intoxicating. Embarrassment and vexation disappear the second his friend’s lips collide against his and it takes Buck a second to process what’s happening.

Eddie is kissing him.

Buck feels the man’s body tense against his before he pulls away, but he stops him before he can get too far, grabbing his face and pulling him closer. They stare at each other for a moment until Buck closes the small distance separating their lips. Their mouth moves in perfect harmony, as if they’ve done it a million times before, slow and sweet at first. After a little while, Eddie’s body relaxes, and as it does the man becomes more greedy. 

His hands settle on Buck’s hips, clutching at his sweatshirt, as he pushes him back inside without breaking the kiss. Too distracted by his pounding heart and growing lust, Buck notices the door has been closed behind them when he finds himself pinned against it, trapped between the door and Eddie’s body as their kiss deepens and grows more intense, hands exploring each other’s body. In any other situation, Buck would have been embarrassed by the plaintive whine that escapes his lips when Eddie breaks the kiss, but the smug smile and heated look it brings on the man’s face is worth it.

“I… um…” Eddie chuckles, licking his wet swollen lips. “I need to go home and sleep and–” He pauses again, taking a deep breath. “We’re having a late Christmas dinner tomorrow- later- just Christopher and me. Wanna join us?”

Buck can’t stop himself from smiling. He doesn’t think he can be any happier than he is right now as he agrees. Yet, the quick peck Eddie plants on his lips before leaving, the promise it holds, proves him wrong. After Eddie leaves, he picks up the wilted sprig of mistletoe that ended up on his kitchen’s floor and puts it somewhere safe as a reminder of the best Christmas of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
